Pantano de las Sombras
Pantano de las Sombras (Shadowfen) es una región ubicada al noroeste de la Ciénaga Negra y que bordea Morrowind en . Descripción Es una zona pantanosa fétida y traicionera, como su nombre indica, plagada de antiguas ruinas argonianas y arboledas de hist donde se incuban los huevos que esta especie usa para reproducirse. Muchos esclavistas dunmer solían venir desde el norte para atrapar esclavos argonianos, pero desde la constitución del Pacto de Corazón de Ébano está práctica ha quedado ilegalizada; no obstante, aún hay algunos esclavistas que continúan haciéndolo, desafiando la ley del Pacto. Trasfondo El Pantano de las Sombras tiene una historia de ocupación imperial y de comercio de esclavos, ya que es donde los esclavistas dunmer suelen ir para cazar argonianos que luego venderán al mejor postor. Heita-Meen es el encargado de administrar el lugar. Lugares Regiones *Espina Reticulada (Reticulated Spine). *Agua de Hoja (Leafwater). *Tierras Bajas Venenosas (Venomous Fens). Ciudades *Fuertormenta (Stormhold). Poblados *Aldea abandonada (Forsaken Hamlet). *Pueblo de la Subida Calma (Stillrise Village). Asentamientos *Lodazal filtrante (Percolating Mire). *Posada La bruja quejumbrosa (Wailing Hag Inn). Granjas *Xal Ithix. Cementerios *Tumbas profundas (Deep Graves). Muelles *Alten Corimont. *Agua Lóbrega (Murkwater). Estaciones de artesanía *Corona de las crías (Hatchling's Crown). *Cataratas del wamasu llorón (Weeping Wamasu Falls). *Altar de Xal Haj-Ei. Arboledas *Charcos de incubación (Hatching Pools). Fuertes *Prisión Rosa Blanca (White Rose Prison). Minas *Aldea del Árbol de Barro (Mud Tree Village). Ruinas *Madre del Cenagal (Bogmother). *Hissmir. *Orilla de Escama soleada (Sunscale Strand). Ruinas ayleid *Loriasel. *Zuuk. Ruinas daédricas *Ten-Maur-Wolk. Anclajes oscuros *Dolmen de Agua de Hoja (Leafwater Dolmen). *Dolmen de Espina Reticulada (Reticulated Spine Dolmen). *Dolmen de Tierras Bajas Venenosas (Venomous Fens Dolmen). Jefes de grupo *Cueva de la raíz amarga (Bitterroot Cave). *Barco del Capitán Huesos (Captain Bones' Ship). *Guarida de Haynekhtnamet (Haynekhtnamet's Lair). *Nen Ria. *Campamento del esclavista (Slaver Camp). *Xal Thak. Mazmorras *Ruinas de Atanaz. *Colmillo Roto (Broken Tusk). *Ruinas de Chid-Moska (Chid-Moska Ruins). *Ruinas de Gandranen (Gandranen Ruins). *Mina kwama de Onkobra (Onkobra Kwama Mine). *Ermita de la Mandíbula Negra (Shrine of the Black Maw). Mazmorras de grupo *Arx Corinium. *Cuna de Sombras . *Ruinas de Mazzatun . Mazmorras públicas *Dominio de Sanguine (Sanguine's Demesne). Puntos de interés *Campamento Matadero de cristal (Camp Crystal Abattoir). *Campamento Reducción compasiva (Camp Merciful Reduction). *Campamento Seco sedoso (Camp Silken Sare). *Hei-Halai. *Campamento de adquisición Telvanni (Telvanni Acquisition Camp). *Mina de Tsonashap (Tsonashap Mine). *El Pabellón Infame (The Vile Pavilion). *El Dominador Elegante (The Graceful Dominator). Piedras de Mundus *La sombra (The Shadow). *El atronach (The Atronach). *La sierpe (The Serpent). Ermitas *Ermita de Alten Corimont. *Ermita de Madre del Cenagal (Bogmother Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Aldea abandonada (Forsaken Hamlet Wayshrine). *Ermita de los Charcos de incubación (Hatching Pools Wayshrine). *Ermita de Hissmir (Hissmir Wayshrine). *Ermita de Loriasel. *Ermita del Lodazal filtrante (Percolating Mire Wayshrine). *Ermita de Pueblo de la Subida Calma (Stillrise Wayshrine). *Ermita de Fuertormenta (Stormhold Wayshrine). *Ermita de Tierras Bajas Venenosas (Venomous Fens Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Caverna Sangre Fría (Cold-Blood Cavern). *Cueva del barro poco profundo (Mudshallow Cave). *Ruinas de Silyanorn. Misiones relacionadas Pacto de Corazón de Ébano *''Tres almas sensibles'' (Three Tender Souls). *''Llegando a la verdad'' (Getting to the Truth). *''Peinando el Lodazal (Scouring the Mire).'' *''El rastro del Robapieles'' (Trail of the Skin-Stealer). *''La guarida del Robapieles'' (The Skin-Stealer's Lair). *''Romper el huevo'' (Cracking the Egg). *''Guardianes de la cáscara'' (Keepers of the Shell). *''El Huevo Némico'' (The Mnemic Egg). *''El alquimista del Dominio'' (The Dominion's Alchemist). *''El sueño de los hist'' (The Dream of the Hist). *''Susurros silenciosos'' (Hushed Whispers) - alternativa. *''Los ojos del enemigo'' (Eyes of the Enemy) - alternativa. *''Hijos de los hist'' (Children of the Hist) - alternativa. Otras *''El final del trato'' (The Bargain's End). *''Destinado al pantano'' (Bound to the Bog). *''Almas cautivas'' (Captive Souls). *''Un añejo extranjero'' (Foreign Vintage). *''Un último recordatorio'' (A Last Reminder). *''La vida del grupo'' (Life of the Party). *''Salvar las reliquias'' (Saving the Relics). *''Cisma'' (Schism). *''El bufet de Pantano de las Sombras'' (Shadowfen Smorgasbord). *''Los delgados'' (The Thin Ones). *''Riqueza desenfrenada'' (Unbridled Wealth). *''Invitados no bienvenidos'' (Unwelcome Guests). *''Desmontados'' (Broken Apart). *''Enterrados en el pasado'' (Buried in the Past). *''Claridad'' (Clarity). *''Venganza a sangre fría'' (Cold-Blooded Revenge). *''Los colmillos de Sithis'' (The Fangs of Sithis). *''En el Lodazal'' (Into the Mire). *''El último en pie'' (Last One Standing). *''Una vida de privilegio'' (A Life of Privilege). *''Perdido en el Lodazal'' (Lost to the Mire). *''El hijo perdido'' (Missing Son). *''Interferencia exterior'' (Outside Interference). *''Una negociación pirata'' (A Pirate Parley). *''Saca el último colmillo'' (Pull the Last Fang). *''Un extraño no invitado'' (A Stranger Uninvited). *''La fuerza del padre'' (Strength of the Father). *''Disparate triple'' (Threefold Folly). *''El destino del defensor de los bosques'' (The Tree-Minder's Fate). *''Bienvenida calurosa'' (Warm Welcome). *''Susurros de los fuegos fatuos'' (Whispers of the Wisps). *''La voluntad de los quebrados'' (Will of the Broken). *''Y tira la llave'' (And Throw Away The Key). *''Tiempo atrapado'' (Captured Time). *''Atrapar el relámpago'' (Catch the Lightning). *''Perturbación profunda'' (Deep Disturbance). *''Sueños de los hist'' (Dreams From the Hist). *''La liberación final'' (A Final Release). *''En el templo'' (Into the Temple). *''La piedra angular'' (The Keystone). *''El rey del polvo'' (King of Dust). *''Peregrinaje perdido'' (Lost Pilgrimage). *''Perdido en el Lodazal'' (Missing in the Mire). *''De dudoso valor'' (Of Dubious Value). *''Los dejados atrás'' (The Ones Left Behind). *''Infestado'' (Overrun). *''Un corazón envenenado'' (A Poisoned Heart). *''Riquezas incalculables'' (Riches Beyond Measure). *''Escamas de represalia'' (Scales of Retribution). *''El abrazo del pantano'' (The Swamp's Embrace). *''Las pruebas de las escamas pulidas'' (Trials of the Burnished Scales). *''El fin de la vigilía'' (Vigil's End). *''Lo que pasó en Agua Lóbrega (What Happened at Murkwater).'' *''Fuerza de la naturaleza'' (Force of Nature) *''Savia y piedra'' (Sap and Stone). *''Seda y sombra'' (Silk and Shadow). Fragmentos de cielo # Encima del ojo de los magos entre las cascadas: encima del Gremio de Magos de Fuertormenta. # Todavía envuelto por espuma pasado un levantamiento occidental: al norte del Pueblo de la Subida Calma, junto a una cascada. # Infíltrate detrás del campamento de los ladrones de reliquias. # Junto a un bauprés entre los pirtas: en la cubierta superior del barco de Alten Corimont, en una caja. # Llamas rituales producen problemas en el lodazal: al este del Lodazal filtrante, en lo alto de unas rocas. # Donde los fuegos fatuos abordan a los caminantes: En las Tumbas profundas, en la parte sur de la pirámide. # Como el sonido de vapor o serpientes: en la parte superior del templo de Hissmir. # Mirando la lobreguez de Xal Ithix: al oeste de Xal Ithix, en lo alto del templo y algunas rocas. # Atrapado en una torre que se derrumba: en la Prisión rosa Blanca, en lo alto de la torre. # Mira tras los pilares de Atanaz: en la habitación cuadrada con una tienda de Atanaz. # Escabulléndose y culebreando, un colmillo antiguamente completo: en el Colmillo Roto, en la habitación grande con un cosechador. # Desenterrado por una excavación proscrita: en las Ruinas de Chid-Moska. # Corona en mano, vete y mira a la derecha: en las Ruinas de Gandranen, a la izquierda en la primera estancia. # Trepa, pequeño kwama, para alcanzar tu meta: en la mina kwama Onkobra, en lo alto de la pasarela de la habitación grande. # Digiriéndose en la barriga de la Mandíbula Negra: en la Ermita de la Mandíbula Negra, en la habitación grande con un nicho. # En lo profundo de la guarida del desenfreno: en el Dominio de Sanguine, en la zona de cuevas naturales. Conjuntos De la zona *Conjunto del Caparazón de la Cría (Hatchling's Shell set) - Armadura pesada. *Conjunto del Ropaje del Hist (Robes of the Hist set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto del Saqueador del Pantano (Swamp Raider set) - Armadura media. De las mazmorras *Arx Corinium: Conjunto de la Canción de la Lamia (Lamia's Song set) - Armadura ligera. *Arx Corinium: Conjunto de Medusa (Medusa set) - Armadura media. *Arx Corinium: Conjunto del Infiltrado Impávido (Undaunted Infiltrator set) - Armadura pesada. *Arx Corinium: Conjunto de Sellistrix (Sellistrix set) - Conjunto de monstruo. *Cuna de sombras: Conjunto de la Gasa (Gossamer set) - Armadura ligera. *Cuna de sombras: Conjunto del Creaviudas (Widowmaker set) - Armadura media. *Cuna de sombras: Conjunto de la Mano de Mephala (Hand of Mephala set) - Armadura pesada. *Cuna de sombras: Conjunto de Velidreth (Velidreth set) - Conjunto de monstruo. *Ruinas de Mazzatun: Conjunto del Plasma Ámbar (Amber Plasm set) - Armadura ligera. *Ruinas de Mazzatun: Conjunto del Castigo de Heem-Jas (Heem-Jas' Retribution) - Armadura media. *Ruinas de Mazzatun: Conjunto del Aspecto de Mazzatun (Aspect of Mazzatun set) - Armadura pesada. *Ruinas de Mazzatun: Conjunto del Poderoso Chudan (Mighty Chudan set) - Conjunto de monstruo. Artesanos Estos conjuntos se podrán fabricar en cualquier tipo de armadura. *Conjunto de la Corteza del Hist (Hist Bark set). *Conjunto del Don de Magnus (Magnus' Gift set). *Conjunto del Castigo de Descarga Blanca (Whitestrake's Retribution set). Cartas relacionadas *Sacerdote del Pantano (correctamente traducido, sería Sacerdote de Pantano de las Sombras). Galería Shadowfen Map.jpg|Mapa promocional Apariciones * . * . ** . * (solo mencionado). de:Schattenfenn en:Shadowfen ru:Шедоуфен pl:Shadowfen sv:Shadowfen da:Shadowfen fr:Fangeombre Categoría:Online: Lugares de Ciénaga Negra Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Pantano de las Sombras